


R0X13: Agent of L.I.S.A.

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Outer Space, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	R0X13: Agent of L.I.S.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)

******

**1945:  
First true artificial intelligence is created thanks to innovations in computing made during the Second World War…**

**1955:  
First domestic robot utilizing artificial intelligence is created…**

**1960:  
Robots begin to display sentient behavior…United Nations extends Universal Declaration of Human Rights to robots, acknowledging robots and AIs as fully sentient species…**

**1969:  
Apollo 11 successfully lands on the Moon…the United Nations expands to encompass most of Earth’s nations, both communist and capitalist…**

**1970:  
Calls for the establishment of the UN as a world government begin…robots now equal humans in numbers…Humans and Robots set foot on Mars…remnants of a now-extinct alien civilization are discovered among the Martian sands…work begins on establishing colonies on the Red Planet…**

**1980:  
Full colonization of the Moon begins with the help of robotic workers…commercial space flights begin…United Nations becomes a world government…robotic crews begin missions to the outer planets…**

**1985:  
First manned mission to Venus by a fully robotic crew…the astronauts make first contact with a species of sentient insectoid-like aliens. Living beneath the surface of Venus in vast underground caverns, the aliens declare the astronauts to be invaders and attack them, killing one member of the crew before the others escape with the help of one of the aliens who stows away onboard the ship…Venus is declared off-limits by the United Nations after the crew and their stowaway return to Earth…**

**1990:  
The alien stowaway is granted amnesty by the UN and agrees to help prepare all settlements for a possible invasion from Venus…Lunar colonies now number a grand total of forty-two…in March of that year they peacefully petition for independence from Earth’s control…the UN grants the colonies their independence….the ‘Confederacy of Lunar City-States’ (CLCS/CLS) is established soon after…**

**1999:  
The Moon has become the sole superpower in the solar system, surpassing both Earth and Mars; the ‘Lunar Interplanetary Security Agency’ (L.I.S.A.) has become the premier intelligence and security service in the solar system…**

**2000 A.D.:  
Venusian forces stage a surprise attack on Mars, destroying the capital city of Viking and the Utopia Planitia Shipyards in orbit…although no official declaration of war is made, it is clear that the Venusians have no desire to peacefully coexist with Humanity and Robots…**

******

**LISA PERSONNEL DOSSIER:**

**Name:** R0X13 (“Roxie’)  
**Nationality:** Lunarian  
**Ethnicity:** Robot (general purpose utility model)  
**Rank:** Level-3 agent

**Personal Details:**

Agent R0X13 was born in the Lunar capital of New San Francisco on September 13th 1999. A general purpose utility (GPU) model, she was granted membership into LISA within hours of going on-line, quickly rising through the ranks over the next several months to become a Level-3 agent and was a part of the initial response team sent to Mars following the Venusian attack, becoming one of the first to encounter the invaders since First Contact in 1985.

Following the attack on Mars, R0X13 has risen to prominence within LISA, becoming something of a minor celebrity on both Luna and elsewhere in the System, as well as being a particular annoyance to the Venusians, having foiled several attacks and other planned assaults on Luna and Earth since the start of hostilities two years ago...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
